


Yellow Square

by Mia (outofthedeadland)



Category: Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Underage Sex, references to human trafficking, teenage russian lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthedeadland/pseuds/Mia
Summary: "Aren't you curious?" (Originally posted in 2015.)
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natalia Romanova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Yellow Square

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacestationtrustfund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/gifts).



> [Teenage Russian lesbians](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/6855432-interviewer-did-you-hear-t-a-t-u-s-version-of-how-soon-is) (although it'd probably be more like [the _Prostye dvizhenia_ video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcuGUQHtles)).
> 
> I'm pretty sure they were intended to be somewhere between 12 and 15.

"I'm nervous," Yelena said.

They were both sat cross-legged, facing each other on Natalia's cot, even though Yelena was supposed to be in her own, fast asleep so she wouldn't be too tired tomorrow morning.

Natalia frowned. "It _is_ your first solo mission," she hedged.

Yelena hugged herself, chewing on her lower lip the way she did when she was thinking hard about something. "I'm worried I won't know what to do," she said. She scooted up the cot so her back was against the metal headboard. "I don't know how to please a man."

"They wanted someone who was a virgin," Natalia pointed out. The plan was that Yelena would pretend to go along with the scheme, then break character at the last minute and kill the men attempting to traffic her. "They won't think you're experienced."

"I know." Yelena rolled her lip between her teeth. "I'm just nervous."

"I don't think you'll actually have to seduce any of the men," said Natalia.

Yelena looked down. "I don't even know how to please myself," she whispered, then covered her mouth with her hand.

Natalia blinked. "You've never...?"

"No! Have you?"

"No," Natalia allowed. She barely had any alone time, and what little she did have was spent sleeping or scarfing down as much food as she could before someone interrupted her.

Yelena hugged her knees to her chest. "Aren't you curious?"

"Curious about what?"

"About what it feels like," said Yelena.

"Maybe," Natalia said, trying for aloof.

Yelena's expression turned shrewd. "Are you scared?"

"No!"

"You _are_!"

"Am not!"

"Shh!" hissed Yelena.

Natalia clamped her mouth shut, glowering. But no one seemed to have heard; Zvezde snored loudly in her sleep on the next bed over, but otherwise the room was quiet save for soft breathing.

"I'm going to try," Yelena said.

"What?"

"So I know what to expect."

Natalia furrowed her brow. "I don't think..."

"Well, I'm going to." Yelena lifted her chin stubbornly. "You don't have to do it, if you're scared."

Natalia bristled. "I'm not scared!"

"Shh!"

"Fine," Natalia whispered. "I'm not _scared_."

Yelena grabbed the wool blanket and pulled it over her head, holding the end up so Natalia could crawl underneath with her. "Okay," she whispered, once they were both in the near-dark, close enough that Natalia could feel the warmth of Yelena's breath on her face. "I'm going to do it."

"Okay."

"I am!"

Natalia shrugged, pulling the blanket. "I said okay."

"Well, fine." Yelena snaked her hand down between her thighs and into her sleep shorts. She was still chewing on her lip, and for a moment she didn't make any noise, her hand moving in between her legs.

Natalia squeezed her thighs together. "Lena?"

"Oh," said Yelena. She sounded almost surprised. "It feels weird."

"Weird?"

"I feel hot. There, but all over," Yelena said.

"You could take off the blanket?"

Yelena shook her head, causing the whole makeshift tent to shudder. "No, it's okay." Her hand was still moving, with more purpose now. "It just feels funny."

"Is it good?"

"I don't know... I think it's mostly weird."

"Keep going," Natalia suggested. Her own face felt hot, like when she'd had a fever, or when the Direktrisa had humiliated her in front of everyone. She pressed her legs together tighter, shifting a little.

Yelena's eyes were very wide. "Oh," she said, again. Natalia could smell her now, sort of like sweat, but sharper. "Oh..."

"What?"

"Oh!" Yelena yanked her hand away, squirming. "I..."

"What? What?"

"I don't know," said Yelena. She wriggled around, scrunching up her face. "I think I have to pee."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay," Natalia repeated dumbly. She watched as Yelena crawled out from under the blanket and ran, light-footed, over to the bucket in the corner. Natalia looked away when Yelena pulled down her shorts and squatted over the bucket, despite the darkness in the dormitory; her face was still warm, and there was a small sun burning in the bottom of her stomach.

Yelena burrowed back under the blanket. Natalia said, "How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Do you know how it's supposed to feel?"

"Good, I think." Yelena shrugged, shaking the blanket. She stuck her hand back down between her legs and let out a small, soft noise.

Natalia's face was so hot she wouldn't have been surprised if it had caught fire. She shifted her legs, then shoved both of her fists between her thighs, tensing her muscles. Part of her wanted to make Yelena stop, but the rest of her wouldn't let her say anything. She didn't know how it was supposed to feel; she'd never really wanted to find out until now.

Yelena was still going. "It feels weird," she said. "It really feels like I have to pee."

"You just went."

"I know," said Yelena. "It just feels like that. It's all weird."

Natalia frowned.

"See?" Yelena pulled out her hand and stuck it right under Natalia's nose. "It's all wet."

"Ew," Natalia said, turning her head away. "Don't touch me with that!"

"Sorry."

Yelena pulled her hand back, looking abashed. Natalia almost wanted to apologize right back.

So it would be the same wetness between her own legs, then. She'd touched herself when washing her privates before, of course, and it had been slippery when she'd started bleeding. The surgeries had stopped her from bleeding though, and Yelena too, and the rest of them. So she didn't know what exactly would happen. For a moment, when Yelena had put out her hand, Natalia had almost wanted to stick out her tongue and lick Yelena's fingers.

It was weird. Yelena was right about that part.

Yelena was rocking her hips now, and she'd gone back to biting her lower lip again. "Oh," she whispered. "Oh, oh.. _oh_..."

Then she jerked forwards and made a high-pitched sound like biting back a scream, and started trembling.

"Lena!"

Natalia grabbed Yelena's shoulders and slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Yelena shuddered against her, chest heaving as she gasped. "Oh," she said. "Um. Wow."

"What?"

"That's so weird," Yelena exclaimed, voice hushed. "It felt... it felt like... I don't even know!"

The smell was even stronger now. Their faces were very close together. Natalia was abruptly aware that Yelena's slick hand was clutching her shirt.

"It was good?" she asked, tentatively.

Yelena scrunched up her face, but her cheeks were flushed pink. "It was good," she confirmed. "It wasn't that bad at all."

"Oh," Natalia said. Yelena looked radiant even in the low light, and Natalia could feel her face heating up again.

"My legs feel all tingly," said Yelena. She shimmied her shoulders a bit. "I'm not as nervous now either."

"You should probably go to sleep then," Natalia said. "So you'll have energy for tomorrow..."

Yelena yawned widely. "You're right," she said. "Good night, Natka."

"Good night," Natalia echoed.

She waited until Yelena had slipped back into her own bed before she flung herself face-down onto the cot, burying her face in the thin pillow. It felt good when she squeezed her thighs as tight as she could, and even better when she rubbed them together. Part of her wanted to put her hand back between her legs and rub herself until the same thing that had happened to Yelena happened to her, but what if it didn't? What if she was broken? What if it didn't feel good? What if Yelena didn't want to watch?

Natalia screwed her eyes tightly shut and squeezed her hands into fists. Why would she _want_ Yelena to watch her?

She could...

No.

But she could...?

Keeping her eyes shut, still face-down, Natalia wiggled a hand between the mattress and her stomach, then slipped one finger down to her privates. It felt hot, and slippery, and made her stomach swoop like she was jumping off something very tall. Natalia yanked her hand back up and stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth before she could change her mind.

It tasted salty and sort of bitter and sweet at the same time. Her finger felt sticky, and the place between her legs felt sticky as well. Natalia sucked on her fingertip, thinking. It didn't taste bad, really. Would it taste the same for Yelena? Was it the same taste for men, too? She knew it was different for men, but she hadn't thought that it might taste different...

She probably shouldn't be thinking about this.

Natalia flopped over onto her back and stuck her arms firmly by her sides.

Yelena would be fine. The mission would be fine, and Yelena would come back triumphant, and then... and then maybe they could try it again.

Maybe.

Her face was burning again.

Natalia squeezed her eyes shut again and fought down the smile that was threatening to creep onto her face.


End file.
